Series o' Parodies
by iNatix
Summary: Ever wondered what Kimblee does all alone in his cell? Or Envy on a bloodlust? Hawkeye rapping? Come here for your favorite characters singing their songs! Twenty two: Viva la Vida FATHER
1. Dynamite

I don't own FMA or Dynamite, otherwise I would actually have a life

O.O.O.O.O

_Dynamite by Taio Cruz, sung by Kimblee_

Kimblee looked around the cell for the umpteenth time. It got boring there sometimes. Outside the cell he heard the guard cough, which gave him an idea to entertain himself.

"Yawn, I miss Ishval. It's so hard to go from there to here," Kimblee sighed.

"Shut up," the guard replied coldly.

"Do you want to know what it was like there? I could tell you," Kimblee smirked. Before the guard could reply, he burst into song.

_I clap my hands both together sometimes_  
><em>Saying EXPLODE!<em>  
><em>Gotta blow up!<em>  
><em>I wanna detonate and end some lives<em>  
><em>Saying EXPLODE!<em>  
><em>Baby, blow up!<em>

_I came to boom, boom, boom, boom_  
><em>I hit the ground<em>  
><em>'Cause that's my, job, job, job, job<em>  
><em>I'm using some Ishvalan<em>  
><em>souls, souls, souls, souls<em>  
><em>Give me space for both my hands, hands, hands, hands<em>  
><em>Ye, ye<em>  
><em>Cause it blows on and on and on<em>  
><em>And it blows on and on and on<em>

_Yeah!_

_I clap my hands both together sometimes_  
><em>Saying EXPLODE!<em>  
><em>Gotta blow up!<em>  
><em>I wanna detonate and end some lives<em>  
><em>Saying EXPLODE!<em>  
><em>Baby, blow up!<em>

_'Cause we gon' wreak havoc_  
><em>We gon' go all night<em>  
><em>We gon' set it off<em>  
><em>Like it's dynamite!<em>  
><em>'Cause I was told once<em>  
><em>Now I am told twice<em>  
><em>We gon' set it off<em>  
><em>Like it's dynamite!<em>

_I came to blast, blast, blast, blast_  
><em>Get out the way me and my hands, hands, hands, hands<em>  
><em>I got the job so I'm gonna do, do, do, it<em>  
><em>I'm the Crimson, came here to ex-ter-mi-nate.<em>

_Ye, ye_

_Cause it blows on and on and on_  
><em>And it blows on and on and on<em>

_Yeah!_

_I clap my hands both together sometimes_  
><em>Saying EXPLODE!<em>  
><em>Gotta blow up!<em>  
><em>I wanna detonate and end some lives<em>  
><em>Saying EXPLODE!<em>  
><em>Baby, blow up!<em>

_'Cause we gon' wreak havoc_  
><em>We gon' go all night<em>  
><em>We gon' set it off<em>  
><em>Like it's dynamite!<em>  
><em>'Cause I was told once<em>  
><em>Now I am told twice<em>  
><em>We gon' set it off<em>  
><em>Like it's dynamite!<em>

_I'm gonna make it burst like,_  
><em>I'm gonna be the last one laughing,<em>  
><em>I'm alone and all I<em>  
><em>I'm gonna be the last one standing<em>  
><em>'Cause I, I, I convulsed it<em>  
><em>And I, I, I<em>  
><em>I just want it down, I just want it down<em>  
><em>I'm gonna put my hands together<em>  
><em>Hands together<em>  
><em>Put your hands together<em>

_I clap my hands both together sometimes_  
><em>Saying EXPLODE!<em>  
><em>Gotta blow up!<em>  
><em>I wanna detonate and end some lives<em>  
><em>Saying EXPLODE!<em>  
><em>Baby, blow up!<em>

_'Cause we gon' wreak havoc_  
><em>We gon' go all night<em>  
><em>We gon' set it off<em>  
><em>Like it's dynamite!<em>  
><em>'Cause I was told once<em>  
><em>Now I am told twice<em>  
><em>We gon' set it off<em>  
><em>Like it's dynamite!<em>

Kimblee started panting, totally out of breath. "So, how did you like it?"

"Dear god, how did I get stuck here!" the guard cried out to no one in particular.

O.O.O.O.O

Really, its sad how many synonyms there are for explode.

Anyway, that's one of the two parodies I could think of for now (I'll post the next one soon) so send in a request in a review! Just write the song, artist, and main character you want. But I wont do a purely romance one, cuz I suck at those. So unless you want this to end soon, SEND IN A REQUEST! I will try my best to do them all.


	2. I Wanna Talk About Me

**WARNING: THIS FIC HAS TEMPORARILY BEEN TAKEN OVER BY A SUPER OOC ALPHONSE**

O.O.O.O.O

_Wanna talk About me, Toby Keith. Sung by Alphonse_

Alphonse and Edward walked towards Central Command to turn in a report, Ed complaining the whole way.

"Man, I'm so sick of the Colonel! He's so annoying!" Ed said.

Al simply sighed and kept walking. Ed turned towards him, confused. "What's wrong, Al? You're being awfully quiet today."

"Well, I don't know...it's hard to explain."

"Try your best then."

"Okay!" Al yelled out, opening his armor and pulling out a guitar.

_We talk about your work, how your boss is a jerk_  
><em>We talk about your leg and your arm when they hurts<em>  
><em>We talk about the troubles you've been having with our father<em>  
><em>About your hunger and your blood loss and your old budget troubles<em>

_We talk about your fights and the places you've destroyed_  
><em>We talk about your colds and the pimples on your chin<em>  
><em>The broken automail and the wrench loving girl<em>  
><em>And God knows we're gonna talk about your height<em>

_You know talking about you makes me think_  
><em>But every once in a while<em>

_I wanna talk about me_  
><em>Wanna talk about I<em>  
><em>Wanna talk about number one<em>  
><em>Oh my, me, mine<em>  
><em>What I think, what I like, what I know, what I want, what I see<em>  
><em>I like talking about you, you, you, you, usually but occasionally<em>  
><em>I wanna talk about me<em>  
><em>I wanna talk about me<em>

_We talk about your hates and we talk about your schemes_  
><em>Your alchemy and your issues with needles<em>  
><em>We talk about your problems with one Alex Louis Armstrong<em>  
><em>We talk about Ling and his eating complication.<em>

_We talk about your disputes of keeping a cat_  
><em>The one's that you despise and the one's you want to kill<em>  
><em>We talk about your coat, about your watch and your shoes<em>  
><em>And your medical fees and when you brawl<em>

_You know talking about you makes me think_  
><em>But every now and then<em>

_I wanna talk about me_  
><em>Wanna talk about I<em>  
><em>Wanna talk about number one<em>  
><em>Oh my, me, mine<em>  
><em>What I think, what I like, what I know, what I want, what I see<em>  
><em>I like talking about you, you, you, you, usually, but occasionally<em>  
><em>I wanna talk about me<em>  
><em>I wanna talk about me<em>  
><em>I wanna talk about me<em>  
><em>Me, me, me, me, me<em>  
><em>I wanna talk about me<em>  
><em>Me, me, me, me, me<em>  
><em>You, you, you, you you, you, you, you, you, you, you, you, you<em>  
><em>I wanna talk about me<em>

_I wanna talk about me_  
><em>Wanna talk about I<em>  
><em>Wanna talk about number one<em>  
><em>Oh my, me, mine<em>  
><em>What I think, what I like, what I know, what I want, what I see<em>  
><em>I like talking about you, you, you, you, usually, but occasionally<em>  
><em>I wanna talk about me<em>  
><em>I wanna talk about me<em>  
><em>I wanna talk about me<em>  
><em>Oh, me<em>

Ed blinked. "How the heck did you get that guitar?"

O.O.O.O.O

Yeah, not my best piece. Alphonse would never say this to Ed. But I can imagine it, I mean its always about Ed, so he probably wants attention. I tried to parody the chorus, but it ended up horrible so I left that part the same. It works.

Anyway, I actually have more ideas now, but I still want requests! Send in your song, the artist and who you would like it to be about and I'll try it out.


	3. King Bradley

This song was requested by TheNinjaAlchemist95, my first reviewer (yay!) and a person with many songs on their Ipod. I dont even own an Ipod. So, here you are! I hope you like it! I had fun writing it.

Ps: This has spoilers for the manga

O.O.O.O.O

_Rasputin, by Boney M_

The year was 2011, and the third grade history class of Central Academy was learning about the past Fuhrers. They were onto King Bradley.

"Now, kids," the teacher, Mrs. Dirpe, started. "King Bradley was a bad man. He was, well, it's hard to put into words. So instead, I have a song!" A random dude jumped out of a closet, microphone in hand.

_There lived a certain man in Central long ago_  
><em>He was big and strong, he had an Ultimate Eye<em>  
><em>Most people looked at him with terror and with fear<em>  
><em>But to Generals he was so inspiring<em>  
><em>He could swing his swords like a ninja<em>  
><em>Full of ecstacy and Wrath<em>  
><em>But he also was the kind of Fuhrer<em>  
><em>That was very prideful<em>

_RA RA King Bradley_  
><em>Alpha of the Ishval War<em>  
><em>He had some big anger issues<em>  
><em>RA RA King Bradley<em>  
><em>Central's greatest melon man<em>  
><em>It was a shame how he was evil<em>

_He ruled Amestrian people from Central Command_  
><em>But the acting skills he had were really epicful<em>  
><em>In all affairs of state he was the man to please<em>  
><em>But in reality he was a Homunculus<em>  
><em>For his wife he was just a normal man<em>  
><em>Though she'd heard the things he'd done<em>  
><em>She believed he was a family man<em>  
><em>Who would care for their son<em>

_RA RA King Bradley_  
><em>Alpha of the Ishval War<em>  
><em>He had some big anger issues<em>  
><em>RA RA King Bradley<em>  
><em>Central's greatest melon man<em>  
><em>It was a shame how he was evil<em>

_(Spoken:)_  
><em>But when his secret was revealed to some men<em>  
><em>they began to tell many more of their people<em>  
><em>the plans to do something about this fabricated<em>  
><em>man became bigger and bigger.<em>

_"This man's just got to go!" declared Roy Mustang's group_  
><em>But the Generals said, "We'll just take hostages."<em>  
><em>No doubt this King Bradley had lots of hidden plans<em>  
><em>He told them fake plans and they fell into his trap<em>  
><em>Then one night Major General Armstrong<em>  
><em>Set a trap, with Grumman's troops<em>  
><em>"Come watch our training" they kept demanding<em>  
><em>And he really came<em>

_RA RA King Bradley_  
><em>Alpha of the Ishval War<em>  
><em>They set up a bomb on his train<em>  
><em>RA RA King Bradley<em>  
><em>Central's greatest melon man<em>  
><em>He didn't die and he said "I feel fine"<em>

_RA RA King Bradley_  
><em>Alpha of the Ishval War<em>  
><em>They didn't quit, they wanted him dead<em>  
><em>RA RA King Bradley<em>  
><em>Central's greatest melon man<em>  
><em>And so they released Scar onto him<em>

_(Spoken:) Oh, those Ishvalans..._

O.O.O.O.O

I like that song. Very catchy.

Can I get a couple more favorites or reviews? I'm not trying to beg, but if you like this story I'd like to know. So far I only know 3 people who do, not counting my real life friends. I dont care if you favorite or review, just say you like it somehow! Even just putting a review that says ":)" will make me so happy!

On that note, please make a request. I have some new ideas now, but I would like to save them for when I need them, like if I dont get any requests at all. If you really don't have a song or idea, then it's ok. But if you do then I want it! Leave the song's name, artist, and any ideas for who it could be about. == Man, I get sick of writing that sentence over and over...


	4. I'm so Sick

This song was requested by NothingIWontGive, the first person to add this story to faves! Yippee! Check out her stories (they're really good)!

I've been forgetting disclaimers. Whoops. I dont own nothin but a can of Arnold Palmer iced tea.

O.O.O.O.O

_I'm so Sick, by Flyleaf_

"Fullmetal, I can barely read this handwriting it's so tiny, but I guess it's the best I can expect from someone so lacking in stature, such as yourself," Colonel Mustang smirked, watching as the smaller alchemist seethed in front of him.

"My, did I set off your _short_ temper?" he asked tauntingly.

"AGHHHHH!" Ed cried out, pulling on his hair. "Shut up, or else I'll…I'll…"

"You'll do what?"

Ed cracked his neck and gritted his teeth before pointing at Roy and breaking into song.

_I will crack open your head  
>With my automail fist<br>It will break, break_

_I'm so sick,_  
><em>These height jokes are maddening!<em>  
><em>Let me live without you.<em>  
><em>Stupid jerk,<em>  
><em>Idiot,<em>  
><em>I'm so sick<em>  
><em>I'm so sick<em>

_If you call me short more_  
><em>You will cry out, ache lots, hurt tons<em>  
><em>Then you'll shut up<em>  
><em>And stay quiet<em>  
><em>With my rants repeating in your ears<em>

_I'm so sick,_  
><em>These height jokes are maddening!<em>  
><em>Let me live without you.<em>  
><em>Stupid jerk,<em>  
><em>Idiot,<em>  
><em>I'm so sick<em>  
><em>I'm so sick<em>

_Hear it, I'm ranting it!_  
><em>You better shut up now<em>

_Hear it! I'm ranting it!_  
><em>You tremble at my screams<em>

_You get under my skin_  
><em>And this harassing<em>  
><em>Makes me feel<em>  
><em>Berserk, enraged, sick<em>

_I'm so sick,_  
><em>These height jokes are maddening!<em>  
><em>Let me live without you.<em>  
><em>Stupid jerk,<em>  
><em>Idiot,<em>  
><em>I'm so sick<em>  
><em>I'm so sick<em>

_I'm so sick_  
><em>These height jokes are maddening<em>  
><em>Let me live without you<em>  
><em>Stupid Jerk,<em>  
><em>Idiot,<em>  
><em>I'm so<em>  
><em>I'm so sick<em>  
><em>I'm so<em>  
><em>I'm so sick<em>

Roy looked impressed. "Wow, Fullmetal. You have an awfully _high_ singing voice and _large_ imagin-"

"AGHHHHHHH!"

O.O.O.O.O

I learned about another good song! Now, I won't be able to update for a couple days due to a camping trip, so I'll post two today. Send in requests if you have any ideas!


	5. Coming Here to Youswell

Sorry about the wait! I was camping, so no computer. I'll put this one up right now and then get to work on the requests. Hope you like it!

This one is in Youswell, during Ed and Al's first wisit there. From what I remember the man's name was Hal, so tell me if I'm wrong

O.O.O.O.O

_Waking up in Vegas, Katy Perry_

"That price is way too high!" Ed yelled out.

"Well," Hal started. "If you don't have the money then you can just leave."

To the surprise of everyone in the inn, Ed didn't respond to that. He just took a deep breath and gave his best puppy dog eyes.

_Ed:_  
><em>You gotta help me out<em>  
><em>Me and Al aren't that rich<em>  
><em>We need a room now 'cause I'm so hungry and tired<em>  
><em>I lost my extra cash and I'm not sleeping in the road<em>  
><em>Spare me your freakin' angry looks<em>  
><em>Now don't hate me<em>  
><em>You want me kicked out and get the heck out of town<em>

_Hal:_  
><em>If you don't have funds<em>  
><em>Remember what I tell you<em>  
><em>Shut up and put your money where my hand is<em>  
><em>That's what you get for coming here to Youswell<em>  
><em>But if you're a State Alchemist then get out.<em>  
><em>That's what you get for coming here to Youswell<em>

_Ed:_  
><em>Why are these men so mad?<em>  
><em>Oh, is it 'cause of my job, please leave me alone<em>  
><em>Why won't they get away from me?<em>  
><em>Don't kick me out yet<em>  
><em>'cause I will just report you!<em>

_Hal:_  
><em>If you don't have funds<em>  
><em>Remember what I tell you<em>  
><em>Shut up and put your money where my hand is<em>  
><em>That's what you get for coming here to Youswell<em>  
><em>But if you're a State Alchemist then get out.<em>  
><em>That's what you get for coming here to Youswell<em>

_Al:_  
><em>You got me into this<em>  
><em>Brother's being thrown out, people here have lost control<em>  
><em>I should go help him out<em>  
><em>And get some cash out<em>  
><em>Or Ed might tear up the town<em>

_Hal:_  
><em>If you don't have funds<em>  
><em>Remember what I tell you [x3]<em>  
><em>Tell you, tell you<em>  
><em>Shut up and put your money where my hand is<em>  
><em>That's what you get for coming here to Youswell<em>  
><em>But if you're a State Alchemist then get out.<em>  
><em>That's what you get for coming here to Youswell<em>  
><em>That's what you get, shorty<em>  
><em>State Alchemist, State, State, State Alchemist, get out!<em>  
><em>Give me your cash first, shorty<em>  
><em>Give me your cash first, shorty<em>

Ed just ranted.

O.O.O.O.O

Woohoo! I did a popular song that people probably know!

Well, if your in the mood you can make a requst. I'll go work on the existing ones now!

And in response to_ FullMetal_'s question, you may make more than one review. Just limit it to one or two per review. Haha, that rhymed :)


	6. Poker Face

I feel really bad. I skipped another day. But I have a good excuse! My friends told me about D Grayman and I fell in love with it. But the bad thing is that I was reading a fic about it and someone didn't properly label a giant spoiler about my favorite character, so now I'm sulking. Anyway, on a different note, this was a request by _Katareo Em_. I hope you guys like it!

By the way, this goes along with the manga. The words in parenthesis are sung by Buccaneer.

O.O.O.O.O

_Poker Face by Lady Gaga_

Major Miles and Major General Armstrong were walking along the lower levels of Briggs, having a discussion.

"Sir," Miles started. " What are we going to do if the Drachmans launch another attack? We are almost out of artillery from the last one."

"Well, Major," she said. "We'll just do what we always do." She then stopped in her tracks outside of a door. It opened and Captain Buccaneer stepped out, glancing at General Armstrong and giving her a grin in response to her pointed look. She spun around on her heels to face Miles, and to his surprise, started singing.

_Mum mum mum mah  
>Mum mum mum mah<em>

_I wanna keep em' at bay in their filthy land  
>Hurt em' kill em' let me remove them from here (they'll hate it)<br>Smarts and intuition win the wars that we are in  
>And after it is done they will just start another one<em>

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, oh-oh-e-oh-oh-oh  
>We'll get it done, show them what we've got<br>Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, oh-oh-e-oh-oh-oh,  
>We'll get it done, show them what we've got<em>

_Can't read my,  
>Can't read my<br>No they can't read my poker face  
>(her other name is the Ice Queen)<br>Can't read my  
>Can't read my<br>No they can't read my poker face  
>(Her other name is the Ice Queen)<em>

_P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
>(Mum mum mum mah)<br>P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
>(Mum mum mum mah)<em>

_I wanna get rid of them before they come near here  
>Those Drachman jerks will know we're their superiors (They'll know it)<br>Because we make up the defensive wall of Briggs  
>And if a dumb general comes up he will soon be dead, dead<br>Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, oh-oh-e-oh-oh-oh  
>We'll get it done, show them what we've got<br>Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, oh-oh-e-oh-oh-oh,  
>We'll get it done, show them what we've got<em>

_Can't read my,  
>Can't read my<br>No they can't read my poker face  
>(her other name is the Ice Queen)<br>Can't read my  
>Can't read my<br>No they can't read my poker face  
>(Her other name is the Ice Queen)<em>

_P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
>(Mum mum mum mah)<br>P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
>(Mum mum mum mah)<em>

_I won't stand for annoyances  
>So don't bug me<br>Cause I'm not kidding when I say  
>That this sword here has been passed down for generations<br>And it will easily bring you down  
>Get out now before I kick you out<br>I promise you, promise you  
>I won't hesitate if you don't leave<em>

_Chorus x3  
><em>_Can't read my,  
>Can't read my<br>No they can't read my poker face  
>(her other name is the Ice Queen)<br>Can't read my  
>Can't read my<br>No they can't read my poker face  
>(Her other name is the Ice Queen)<em>__

_[x3]__  
>P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face<br>(Mum mum mum mah)  
>P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face<br>(Mum mum mum mah) _

Needless to say, Miles thought he was hallucinating and ended up going to therapy.

O.O.O.O.O

That one was a little harder to write, but it was a good challenge!

I'm going to ask for no requests this time around, since I'm way behind. But no worries, you can next chapter! It should be up soon, but I might miss another day due to my new obsession. Sorry!


	7. Rock the HQ

This ones a story in itself, so no little narrative before and after it. Sorry. I also couldn't think of one...

O.O.O.O.O

_Rock the Casbah, by the_ _Clash_

_Now the king told the soldier men_  
><em>"You have to let that tenseness drop<em>  
><em>The paperwork can be put down<em>  
><em>The piles are way too big."<em>  
><em>A sergeant got a radio<em>  
><em>He had it blasting down the halls<em>  
><em>The staff was all a' standing<em>  
><em>On top of their wooden desks<em>

_The killjoys don't like it_  
><em>Rockin' the HQ<em>  
><em>Rock the HQ<em>  
><em>The killjoys don't like it<em>  
><em>Rockin' the HQ<em>  
><em>Rock the HQ<em>

_By order of the Fuhrer_  
><em>We ban that writing sound<em>  
><em>Degenerate the working<em>  
><em>With that crazy party sound<em>  
><em>Everybody started singing<em>  
><em>With the electric guitar<em>  
><em>Lieutenant Colonel Hughes<em>  
><em>Got his camera out then<em>  
><em>As soon as the Fuhrer<em>  
><em>Had cleared the square<em>  
><em>They began to boogie<em>

_The killjoys don't like it_  
><em>Rockin' the HQ<em>  
><em>Rock the HQ<em>  
><em>The killjoys don't like it<em>  
><em>Rockin' the HQ<em>  
><em>Rock the HQ<em>

_Now over at the HQ_  
><em>Oh! They really work a lot<em>  
><em>the staff says it's boring<em>  
><em>So they fall asleep lots.<em>  
><em>But as the amusement went on<em>  
><em>The Fullmetal found out<em>  
><em>The crowd looked at him<em>  
><em>And he started to breakdance<em>

_The killjoys don't like it_  
><em>Rockin' the HQ<em>  
><em>Rock the HQ<em>  
><em>The killjoys don't like it<em>  
><em>Rockin' the HQ<em>  
><em>Rock the HQ<em>

_A General came up to them_  
><em>He didn't see the Fuhrer King<em>  
><em>He said that they would get demoted<em>  
><em>If they didn't stop.<em>

_The Fuhrer came up to him_  
><em>Making him go home<em>  
><em>The music was turned up<em>  
><em>To a deafening degree<em>

_They all formed a conga line_  
><em>To go back home<em>  
><em>Laughing the whole way back<em>

_The killjoys don't like it_  
><em>Rockin' the HQ<em>  
><em>Rock the HQ<em>  
><em>The killjoys don't like it<em>  
><em>Rockin' the HQ<em>  
><em>Rock the HQ<em>

_General Hakuro hates it_  
><em>Fundamentally he can't take it.<em>  
><em>You know he really hates it.<em>

O.O.O.O.O

I'm really sorry to those of you who expected to see your requests here! But you see, I had started most of them, but then my computer broke and I need to send it in. Since the one I'm on now doesn't have Word, I most likely won't be able to post them for about 10 days. I'm also going to Universal Studios soon for a week (yay!), so I wont be able to post then. I feel really really bad! Please forgive me!

This chapter you can send in requests.


	8. Before she Shoots

Im sorry it took so long! Is going to Universal Studios a good excuse? But I'll save my other excuses for the bottom note. This song was requested by _Manga-Otaku21344_. I'm pretty sure that this is not what you expected, but my first one sucked and this idea flowed better.

And to _Fullmetalrayon_, I'm sorry I'm taking so long on yours! I found a song, but right now I'm stuck in the middle. I'll have it out soon. So, onwards with the song!

O.O.O.O.O

_Before he cheats, Carrie Underwood_

Roy and his team, minus Hawkeye, were having a normal day at work, sitting around and pretending to sign papers that they really didn't care about.

"Ugh, this is so boring!" Havoc cried out, stating the obvious.

"No duh, Sherlock," Breda responded.

"Where's the Lieutenant?" Fuery asked.

Roy looked around his office. All of his subordinates were bored to tears! Not saying he wasn't, of course. Maybe he could spice it up a little today.

He jumped onto the top of his desk, getting looks from all around the room. Sucking in a deep breath, he started to sing.

_Right now, she's probably down at the rifle_  
><em>Shooting range<em>  
><em>And she's probably getting tired<em>  
><em>Right now, she's probablyhitting all of the targets dead on<em>  
><em>'Cause she can shoot perfect<em>  
><em>Right now, she's probably cleaning up her rifle so<em>  
><em>it'll be able to work well<em>  
><em>Oh and she don't know…<em>

_That I didn't yet do my paperwork_  
><em>Tossed it in the trash in many pieces<em>  
><em>Burned the remains into black ashes<em>  
><em>So I won't be able to sign any papers<em>  
><em>But maybe I should do some work<em>  
><em>So that maybe she'll think before she shoots<em>

_Right now, she's probably coming up stairs_  
><em>To find out whether we are actually working<em>  
><em>Right now, she's probably getting papers<em>  
><em>So that we won't be able to slack off<em>  
><em>Right now, she's probably waiting so<em>  
><em>We can at least pretend to be busy<em>  
><em>Oh and she don't know…OH!<em>

_That I didn't yet do my paperwork_  
><em>Tossed it in the trash in many pieces<em>  
><em>Burned the remains into black ashes<em>  
><em>So I won't be able to sign any papers<em>  
><em>But maybe I should do some work<em>  
><em>So that maybe she'll think before she shoots<em>

_I will probably regret what I did later_  
><em>'Cause the next time that she shoots<em>  
><em>Oh, hopefully it won't hit me<em>  
><em>No, oh<em>  
><em>Won't hit me…<em>

_That I didn't yet do my paperwork_  
><em>Tossed it in the trash in many pieces<em>  
><em>Burned the remains into black ashes<em>  
><em>So I won't be able to sign any papers<em>  
><em>But maybe I should do some work<em>  
><em>So that maybe she'll think before she shoots<em>

_Oh, maybe next time she'll think before she shoots_

_Oh, oh_  
><em>Before she shoots<em>  
><em>ohhhh.<em>

By this time all of the subordinates were out of their seats and dancing, even Falman. But their fun was short-lived as none other than 1st Lieutenant Hawkeye stepped in, cocking her gun.

"Are you finished yet, sir?" she asked, sending him straight back to his desk in a flurry of papers.

O.O.O.O.O

Once again,I'm so sorry! And it _might_ be another wait in between updates since my computer is still broken and I need to send it in. But in between that time, I will try my best to do all requests! Hope you liked this!


	9. Milk Bones

I meant to post this one yesterday, but when I finally got time my mom dragged me off to a dumb concert. My ears were punished fairly. This one isn't my best, but here you go!

This is for FullmetalCrayon, who asked for it a really long time ago. I finally got it out! Yay for me!

O.O.O.O.O  
><em>Tik Tock, Kesha<em>

"Ruff ruff!" Hayate barked as the door to Hawkeye's apartment opened to reveal said tenant.

"Hello, Hayate," Riza said as she kneeled down to pet the dog. She turned her head to check around the apartment when a shiny glint met her eye. "What's this?"

She walked towards it and reached down. It was a black leather collar with a bulky black box on the side of it. "Is this a random contraption that the author put in here for the sake of the nonexistent plot? Huh…well, I feel a need to put it around your neck even though I have no idea what it is or if it could hurt you." The plothole Cullenland Fairies giggled in the background as they used their sparkle magic to force Hawkeye to do everything.

After she tied it around his neck, Hayate randomly felt the need to bark, so he did (blame the fairies from Cullenland!). "Cheese!" he said, instead of the normal bark. "What the cat? I can talk!"

"Holy crap! How in plothole's sake is that happening!" Riza yelled out, clutching her heart.

"I don't know, let's just ignore how it's happening so I can sing my song before the readers and author get bored of all this random talk and the author makes something horribly weird happen to us," Hayate said wisely. The author snickered at this.

_Wake up in the morning feeling really hungry  
>(Hey, what's for lunch?)<br>Grab my tags, out the door, I'm gonna bury my bone  
>Before I leave, wake up my owner Riza Hawkeye<br>'Cause when she leaves for the day I am going out_

_I'm talking eating out of trash cans, cans_  
><em>Chasing some of the cats, cats<em>  
><em>Barking at some old men, men<em>  
><em>Take a nap, running into the store now<em>  
><em>Going down the pet aisle<em>  
><em>So that we'll be able to get our bones<em>

_Don't stop, I want more  
>Riza, will you keep going?<br>I need some more food  
>So that I will stay full<br>Milk bones, they're the best  
>But we might run out soon, no<br>[x2]_

_Ain't got a care in the world, but got plenty of food  
>Ain't got no money in my pocket because I have no pants<br>And now the girls are lining up cause they here we got extras  
>But we kick em to the curb unless they look like a poodle<em>

_I'm talking about everybody having fun, fun  
>Dogs tryin' to touch my bones, bones<br>Gonna bite them if they're getting too close, close_

_Now, now, we go until we get kicked out, out_  
><em>Or the boxers shut us down, down<em>  
><em>Boxers shut us down, down<em>  
><em>Bo-bo shut us down<em>

_Don't stop, I want more  
>Riza, will you keep going?<br>I need some more food  
>So that I will stay full<br>Milk bones, they're the best  
>But we might run out soon, no<br>[x2]_

_Riza, you feed me lots  
>You train me tons<br>My heart, it pounds  
>Yeah, you got me<em>

_When my leg's up  
>You shoot it down<br>You got that gun  
>Yeah, you own me<em>

_Riza, you feed me lots  
>You train me tons<br>My heart, it pounds  
>Yeah, you got me<em>

_Put your gun down  
>Put your gun down<br>Put your gun down_

_Now, the training don't start till I come in_

_Don't stop, I want more  
>Riza, will you keep going?<br>I need some more food  
>So that I will stay full<br>Milk bones, they're the best  
>But we might run out soon, no<br>[x2]_

"And, done," Hayate said with a bow of his head.

Instead of complimenting him, Riza glared. "So, when I leave the house for work, you go out with all your little friends?"

But before she could pull her gun out, a giant spaceship filled with killer lamps came out and abducted her, dropping a cheeseburger for Hayate.

"Oh, well," he shrugged, starting to nom on his burger.

O.O.O.O.O

...I don't think anyone will understand how fun it was to write the story part of this...

I'm back in my groove now so I will accept requests! And if I didn't respond to your review, I'm sorry. I don't get that much time on my computer, so I usually respond from my phone. But sometimes my phone won't work...so, yeah...


	10. MUSCULAR

I'm sorry this one took so long, but I'm moving so I haven't had time to get down to my cave to type. I was also drunk on root beer many times with my friends. This is requested by Manga-Otaku121344. Not my best work, but not too bad.

O.O.O.O.O

_Popular, from Wicked_

**Armstrong:  
>(BELLOWED)<br>**BREDA, NOW THAT WE'RE FRIENDS, I'VE DECIDED TO MAKE YOU MY NEW PROJECT!

**Breda:  
>(spoken)<br>**You better not do anything…

**Armstrong:  
>(BELLOWED)<br>**I KNOW, THAT'S WHAT MAKES ME SO GREAT!

Armstrong grabbed hold of Breda's wrist, and then clapped his heels together 3 times, sending both of them to the gym.

**(SUNG VERY LOUDLY)**

WHENEVER I SEE SOMEONE LESS MUSCLE-Y THAN I,  
>AND LET'S FACE IT, WHO ISN'T LESS MUSCLE-Y THAN I!<br>MY TENDER HEART STARTS TO BLEED!  
>AND WHEN SOMEONE NEEDS TO WORK OUT MORE,<br>I SIMPLY HAVE TO SHOW THEM HOW!  
>I KNOW, I KNOW EXACTLY WHAT I NEED!<p>

AND EVEN IN YOUR CASE,  
>THOUGH IT'S THE TOUGHEST CASE I HAVE YET TO FACE,<br>DON'T WORRY, I'M DETERMINED TO SUCCEED!  
>FOLLOW MY PLANS,<br>AND YES INDEED, YOU WILL BE...

MUSCULAR!  
>YOU'RE GONNA BE MUSCULAR!<br>I'LL TEACH YOU THE PROPER DOSE  
>IF YOU USE STEROIDS!<br>LITTLE WAYS TO POSE THE BEST,  
>OOH!<br>I'LL SHOW YOU WHAT BICEPS ARE!  
>HOW TO WORK OUT GOOD!<br>EVERYTHING THAT REALLY COUNTS TO BE...

MUSCULAR!  
>I'LL HELP YOU BE POPULAR!<br>YOU'LL BE AT THE RIGHT TREADMILLS,  
>YOU'LL BE GOOD AT WEIGHTS,<br>KNOW THE FOOD YOU'VE GOT TO EAT!  
>SO LET'S START,<br>'CAUSE YOU'VE GOT AN AWFULLY LONG WAY TO GO!

DON'T BE OFFENDED BY MY FRANK ANALYSIS,  
>THINK OF IT AS A MUSCULARITY DIALYSIS,<br>NOW THAT I'VE CHOSEN TO BE A  
>FRIEND, BROTHER, AND ADVISOR<br>THERE'S NOBODY WISER!  
>NOT WHEN IT COMES TO…<p>

MUSCULAR!  
>I KNOW ABOUT MUSCULAR!<br>AND WITH AN ASSIST FROM ME,  
>TO BE WHAT YOU'LL BE,<br>INSTEAD OF FLABBY WHAT YOU WERE…  
>WELL, ARE!<br>THERE'S NO ONE THAT CAN STOP YOU  
>FROM BEING MUSCU-LAR…LAR…<p>

RA RA, RA RA,  
>WE'RE GONNA MAKE YOU MUS-CU-LAR!<p>

WHEN I SEE VERY BIG CREATURES,  
>WITH UNPREPOSSESSING FEATURES<br>I REMIND THEM ON THEIR OWN BEHALF  
>TO-THINK-OF<br>CELEBRATED FUHRER KINGS,  
>OR SPECIALLY GREAT MAJOR GENERALS!<br>DID THEY HAVE FLAB OR FLUBBER?  
>DON'T MAKE ME LAUGH!<p>

THEY WERE MUSCULAR!  
>YES!<br>IT'S ALL ABOUT MUSCULAR!  
>IT'S NOT ABOUT BEING LARGE,<br>IT'S ABOUT THE WAY YOU'RE TONED,  
>SO IT'S VERY SHREWD TO BE,<br>VERY VERY MUSCULAR  
>LIKE ME!<p>

*And through the power of plotholes, Breda became very toned in the three minutes it took Armstrong to sing (he kind of looked scary). Breda's eardrums had also burst.*

(BELLOWED)

WHY, MISTER BREDA, LOOK AT YOU! YOU'RE WONDERFUL!

**Breda:  
>(spoken)<br>**I'm out of here.

**Armstrong:  
>(BELLOWED)<br>**YOU'RE WELCOME!

(**SUNG VERY LOUDLY**)  
>AND 'CAUSE YOU HOLLER,<br>YOUR DISINTEREST,  
>I KNOW THAT MOST LIKELY<br>YOU'RE GONNA GET RID OF IT!  
>YOUR NEW FOUND MUSCULARITY!<p>

AAH!

RA RA, RA RA,  
>YOU'LL BE MUSCULAR!<p>

JUST NOT QUITE AS MUSCULAR AS ME!

*Armstrong then skipped out of the gym, humming the tune under his breath*

O.O.O.O.O

I was feeling deja vu as I typed the "RA RA" parts :). And my handwritten notes for this were also in all caps.

Flubber is _so_ a word.

So there might be another gap between updates due to school starting in 2 days and the new house. You can request thingamabobs this chapter :). And thanks for all the kind reviews so far, they really make my day!


	11. How Far we'll Come

I'm alive! I did die for a week (dumb school), but my friend successfully transmuted me back to life. Really sorry it took so long! When I first attempted to type it my computer downstairs crashed and I didn't want to type in front of everyone upstairs (I don't show what I write to anyone except my closest friends and you online), then the computer upstairs crashed, then after it was fixed it crashed again, and I had school.

This one is more serious than the others, and contains spoilers. I have no time to write a story before the singing, so here you go. This was requested by TheNinjaAlchemist95

O.O.O.O.O

_Let's see how far we've come, by Matchbox 20_

_Hello_  
><em>Hello<em>  
><em>Hello<em>

_Fighting out at the start of the end of the world,_  
><em>And it's feeling not like any other battle before,<em>  
><em>Now I wonder what our lives are going to mean if they're gone,<em>  
><em>The cars are no longer moving on any of the streets<em>  
><em>And I started thinking of the citizens who couldn't say goodbye<em>  
><em>Can you tell me what was ever really special about us all this time?<em>

_I know that the world is turning to a stone_  
><em>Oh no I guess we'll figure it out<em>  
><em>Let's see how far we'll come<em>  
><em>Let's see how far we'll come<em>  
><em>Well I believe it all has now come to an end<em>  
><em>Oh well, I guess, we're gonna find out,<em>  
><em>Let's see how far we'll come<em>  
><em>Let's see how far we'll come<em>

_I think it turned three o'clock but I don't really know_  
><em>And I don't remember caring for two hours or so<em>  
><em>Started fighting and we still couldn't stop him<em>  
><em>Mustang started flaming but Father was still there<em>  
><em>I fell down on the ground 'cause I took a beating<em>  
><em>Said what you doing Ed you know the country's turning to dust<em>  
><em>Say your goodbyes if you've got someone you can say goodbye to<em>

_I know that the world is turning to a stone_  
><em>Oh no I guess we'll figure it out<em>  
><em>Let's see how far we'll come<em>  
><em>Let's see how far we'll come<em>  
><em>Well I believe it all has now come to an end<em>  
><em>Oh well, I guess, we're gonna find out,<em>  
><em>Let's see how far we'll come<em>  
><em>Let's see how far we'll come<em>

_It's gone, gone, baby, it's all gone_  
><em>There is no soul in the market and there's no soul at home<em>  
><em>It was bad bad, it was just all bad<em>  
><em>Now it's over for me and it's over for you<em>  
><em>It's gone, gone, baby, it's all gone<em>  
><em>There is no soul in the market and there's no soul at home<em>  
><em>It was bad bad, it was just all bad<em>  
><em>Now it's over for me and it's over for you<em>

_I know that the world is turning to a stone_  
><em>Oh no I guess we'll figure it out<em>  
><em>Let's see how far we'll come<em>  
><em>Let's see how far we'll come<em>  
><em>Well I believe it all has now come to an end<em>  
><em>Oh well, I guess, we're gonna find out,<em>  
><em>Let's see how far we'll come<em>  
><em>Let's see how far we'll come<em>  
><em>Let's see how far we'll come<em>  
><em>Let's see how far we'll come<em>  
><em>Let's see how far we'll come<em>  
><em>Let's see how far we'll come<em>  
><em>Let's see how far we'll come<em>  
><em>Let's see how far we'll come<em>  
><em>Let's see how far we'll come<em>

O.O.O.O.O

I personally think that I made the chorus too happy, but too bad for me.

To TheNinjaAlchemist95 (love the name :)), I was going to parody the other song too, but as much as I tried it wouldn't turn out! I had an idea in mind, but it didn't fit with the lyrics! I am just totally unable to parody it! I'm really really sorry, but I might have to skip that one. It might work out as a songfic better. I'm so sorry! :'(

And to everyone else, there is probably going to be another long break that size. I have junk to do in school and will really have to study this year. It sucks. Sorry! D:


	12. Sparkles Back

I updated! I'll say more at the bottom.

So this is for FullmetalWizard1995. You are an awesome person.

O.O.O.O.O

_Sexy back, by Justin Timberlake (I think, I'm too tired to check)_

Ed was playing ping pong with his imaginary friend in the basement of his secret pocky lounge when he heard it.

BOOM BOOM BOOM!

Only one person could do that…

"EDWARD!" the door flung open, revealing Mr. Clean. Erm, I mean Armstrong…

"Crap," Ed said before grabbing his nerf gun and chucking it.

"THAT WAS VERY MEAN, EDWARD. YOU NEED TO BE HAPPY MORE OFTEN," Armstrong boomed.

"No I don't!" Ed said.

"YES YOU DO! I STRONGLY SUGGEST IT! IN FACT, YOU SHOULD TRY SPARKLING!"

"What the crap is a sparkle?" Ed asked, slightly scared.

"THIS!" Armstrong yelled, pointing to something above his head that the author once attempted to replicate using a straw, paper, and marker.

"I'd rather not," Ed said, starting to nom on twizzlers.

"I ORDER YOU TO!"

"But we're the same rank…"

"YOU MUST SPARKLE!"

"I REFUSE! For the love of all things shiny, go argue with Billy Mays or something. I'm going deaf," Ed said, attempting to fit a whole bag of marshmallows in his mouth.

"NO! LAST TIME WE DID THAT WE GOT IN A FIGHT OVER THE BEST CLEANING PRODUCTS! THEN HE-"

"I truly don't care. Just sing the song that we all are waiting for," Ed quickly ran to Walmart and bought earmuffs.

"OKAY!"

_I'm bringing sparkles back  
>Them other men don't know what to say<br>They think I'm special, what's above your head?  
>So stay still and you can have some of mine<em>

Listen to the bridge

Funny boy  
>You'll catch these sparkles<br>Edward you will see  
>Or else you'll get to hear my history<br>For you need to learn to radiate with joy

Listen to the chorus

Please do it  
>Go ahead, show off your joy<br>Do not hold back  
>Go ahead, show off your joy<br>Sparkle now  
>Go ahead, show off your joy<br>Just like me  
>Go ahead, show off your joy<br>So you can see how to do it  
>Go ahead, show off your joy<br>Or at least try  
>Go ahead, show off your joy<br>Why won't you smile  
>Go ahead, show off your joy<br>Don't be so stoic  
>Go ahead, show off your joy<br>And put your sparkles on  
>Go ahead, show off your joy<p>

Put your sparkles on  
>Go ahead, show off your joy<p>

_[Repeat 6 times]_

Put your sparkles on

I'm bringing sparkles back  
>It seems Edward don't know what to say<br>Come let me show you all the things you lack  
>'Cause you're way too serious for someone your height.<p>

Listen to the bridge

___Funny boy  
>You'll catch these sparkles<br>Edward you will see  
>Or else you'll get to hear my history<br>For you need to learn to radiate with joy_

Listen to the chorus

Please do it  
>Go ahead, show off your joy<br>Do not hold back  
>Go ahead, show off your joy<br>Sparkle now  
>Go ahead, show off your joy<br>Just like me  
>Go ahead, show off your joy<br>So you can see how to do it  
>Go ahead, show off your joy<br>Or at least try  
>Go ahead, show off your joy<br>Why won't you smile  
>Go ahead, show off your joy<br>Don't be so stoic  
>Go ahead, show off your joy<br>And put your sparkles on  
>Go ahead, show off your joy<p>

Put your sparkles on  
>Go ahead, show off your joy<p>

_[Repeat 6 times]_

Put your sparkles on

I'm bringing sexy back  
>You mother fuckers watch how I attack<br>If that's your girl you better watch your back  
>Cause she'll burn it up for me and that's a fact<p>

Take 'em to the chorus

Please do it  
>Go ahead, show off your joy<br>Do not hold back  
>Go ahead, show off your joy<br>Sparkle now  
>Go ahead, show off your joy<br>Just like me  
>Go ahead, show off your joy<br>So you can see how to do it  
>Go ahead, show off your joy<br>Or at least try  
>Go ahead, show off your joy<br>Why won't you smile  
>Go ahead, show off your joy<br>Don't be so stoic  
>Go ahead, show off your joy<br>And put your sparkles on  
>Go ahead, show off your joy<p>

Put your sparkles on  
>Go ahead, show off your joy<p>

_[Repeat 6 times]_

Put your sparkles on

It seemed that Edward hadn't heard anything past the word "height", though.

Armstrong was last seen being carried to the hospital in an ambulance. But no worries, the doctors say that he'll be fully restored to his loud, muscle-y self in less than ten episodes time **(FOURTH WALL!)**._  
><em>O.O.O.O.O

I meant to type this in all caps, but I didn't remember until the last verse, so too bad! I'm not retyping that whole thing O.O And just so you know, this whole thing mutated into something far beyond what I expected. It began as a parody Armstrong rants on about sparkles, but, alas. Thus is the life of a parody writer. This grew on like the mold in Tucker's mind.

I'll attempt to get a chapter out sometime in the middle of the week, but no promises…avoiding homework is a very enduring task indeed. =p

This is your last chance to request a song! I'm super backed up and want to start another chapter story, but I won't be able to handle two. I will do all the requests before I end. That was a long authors note.

Tchao! (I'm taking French class :D)


	13. Milk Bones are my Drug

I got it out early! Yay!

So, short forestory today since the idea I had for it fell out my ear and into my soup. This is for Aurora-Borealis Coyote! Love ya!

O.O.O.O.O

_Your love is my Drug, by Kesha_

**And now for a continuation of the original MILK BONES series…**

About ten minutes later, Hawkeye was dropped from the sky (Cullenland Fairies making sure she didn't get hurt magically).The aliens got scared of her and ran away.

"

_Maybe I need some more food  
>Or maybe just need some sleep<br>I got a sick obsession  
>I'm seeing them in my dreams<br>I'm lookin in every pantry  
>I'm making those desperate barks<br>I'm staying up all night hoping hitting my head against the floor_

_What mistress has, is hard to find  
>I think about them all the time<br>I'm all tired from doing tricks  
>I just cant get them off my mind!<em>

_Because milk bones milk bones milk bones are my drug  
>Milk bones milk bones milk bones<br>(I said)  
>Milk bones milk bones milk bones are my drug<br>Milk bones milk bones milk bones_

_Won't roll over for only one  
>Mistress warning that I should think twice<br>But my taste buds are simmering, I'm addicted it's a crisis  
>The cats think I've gone crazy<br>My thoughts are gettin' kinda hazy  
>My bark is gonna be affected if I keep it up like a bone sick food head<em>

_What mistress has, is hard to find  
>I think about them all the time<br>I'm all tired from doing tricks  
>I just cant get them off my mind!<em>

_Because milk bones milk bones milk bones are my drug  
>Milk bones milk bones milk bones<br>(I said)  
>Milk bones milk bones milk bones are my drug<br>Milk bones milk bones milk bones_

_I don't care what others think  
>The gun is worth the prize I get<br>I get so high when I have them  
>But crash and crave them when we're out<em>

_Hey, so I got a question  
>Do I have to do so many tricks for just one<br>For Halloween this year can I extra bones  
>Can I have milk bones?<br>Milk bones?  
>Huh, Milk bones?<br>Huh, Milk bones?  
>Can I have milk bones?<em>

_Because milk bones milk bones milk bones are my drug  
>Milk bones milk bones milk bones<br>(I said)  
>Milk bones milk bones milk bones are my drug<br>Milk bones milk bones milk bones_

_Because milk bones milk bones milk bones are my drug  
>Milk bones milk bones milk bones<br>(I said)  
>Milk bones milk bones milk bones are my drug<br>Milk bones milk bones milk bones_

_Hey, hey, so  
>Milk bones milk bones milk bones, are my drug<br>(He says) Don't hurt me now…_

"And…scene," Hayate said, bowing while panting.

"You know, this singing is getting pretty annoying. You need to shut up," Riza responded crisply.

Needless to say, Hayate spent the rest of the day angsting in his emo corner.

O.O.O.O.O

That was actually easy to write.

Short authors note today due to me being too lazy to think of anything to rant about. Only thing I can remember is that no more request are accepted! I am totally full to the brim and want to start a new story once this is finished.

One more thing! _Fullmetal_, do you have a specific character or theme for "moves like Jagger"? I can't think of one…but I have one for your other idea! Please just leave a review or something if you do.


	14. I'm not your Palm Tree, Fangirls

I took forever! No murders please! We started getting overloaded with homework. But today at this church thing we were doing something about being disabled and I was assigned paralysis to both legs, putting me in a wheelchair. But I was annoying the "blind" person too much, so my "deaf" friend stuck me in a corner and wouldn't let me out. Fun. I just felt like saying that :)

So, no time for a forestory due to it being late where I live and my brain being dead from doing math beforehand. So here ya go, Naruhina7799! You rock! She also came up with the main chorus part, so give her kudos!

O.O.O.O.O

_I'm not your boyfriend, baby, by 3OH!3_

_I'm not your palm tree, fangirls,_  
><em>I ain't your cute little sex toy,<em>  
><em>I'm not your seme or your uke,<em>  
><em>Won't be your nasty Homunculus,<em>  
><em>I'm not your palm tree, fangirls,<em>  
><em>I can't grant your every wish,<em>  
><em>I hate Ed's bro in shining armor,<em>  
><em>So, I just leave you with my fist<em>

_You can't catch me in the phone box,_  
><em>As I'm killing someone,<em>  
><em>Shinin' in your stories,<em>  
><em>And your fanfics givin' me love,<em>  
><em>You can catch me watchin' AI,<em>  
><em>Edo, it's game time,<em>  
><em>Makes me want to hurt you,<em>  
><em>Mental and physical<em>

_You know I hate this junk,_  
><em>You got it tatted on my skin,<em>  
><em>If you messin with my jobs now,<em>  
><em>Then you messin with my life,<em>  
><em>You know I hate this junk,<em>  
><em>I got my hands up on your neck,<em>  
><em>Rabid fangirls best believe it,<em>  
><em>That you're messin' with the best<em>

_I'm not your palm tree, fangirls,_  
><em>I ain't your cute little sex toy,<em>  
><em>I'm not your seme or your uke,<em>  
><em>Won't be your nasty Homunculus,<em>  
><em>I'm not your palm tree, fangirls,<em>  
><em>I can't grant your every wish,<em>  
><em>I hate Ed's bro in shining armor,<em>  
><em>So, I just leave you with my fist<em>

_Kill the fans,_  
><em>These girls will learn from bad rebellions, lost limbs, rotten food, and cheap pens,<em>  
><em>It feels right,<em>  
><em>All these horrible doings, self-implicated; make the right fic, you will not be hurt,<em>  
><em>Kill the fans,<em>  
><em>These girls will learn from bad rebellions, lost limbs, rotten food, and cheap pens,<em>  
><em>It feels right,<em>  
><em>All these horrible doings, self-implicated-<em>

_You know I hate this junk,_  
><em>You got it tatted on my skin,<em>  
><em>If you messin with my jobs now,<em>  
><em>Then you messin with my life,<em>  
><em>You know I hate this junk,<em>  
><em>I got my hands up on your neck,<em>  
><em>Rabid fangirls best believe it,<em>  
><em>That you're messin' with the best<em>

_Kill the fans,_  
><em>These girls will learn from bad rebellions, lost limbs, rotten food, and cheap pens,<em>  
><em>It feels right,<em>  
><em>All these horrible doings, self-implicated; make the right fic, you will not be hurt,<em>  
><em>Kill the fans,<em>  
><em>These girls will learn from bad rebellions, lost limbs, rotten food, and cheap pens,<em>  
><em>It feels right,<em>  
><em>All these horrible doings, self-implicated; make the right fic, you will not be hurt,<em>  
><em>Kill the fans,<em>  
><em>These girls will learn from bad rebellions, lost limbs, rotten food, and cheap pens,<em>  
><em>It feels right,<em>  
><em>All these horrible doings, self-implicated; make the right fic, you will not be hurt,<em>  
><em>Kill the fans,<em>  
><em>These girls will learn from bad rebellions, lost limbs, rotten food, and cheap pens,<em>  
><em>It feels right,<em>  
><em>All these horrible doings, self-implicated; make the right fic, you will not be hurt,<em>

O.O.O.O.O

This one most definitely not my best. And I took forever to post it. Wow, I suck

Ok, well I'll say it again. **NO MORE REQUESTS**! I took the ones last chapter despite what I said, but I cant take any more. My writing folder is so overflowed with printed lyrics that I can't stand it. Thanks! And I'll post the next one sometime this week, I promise!


	15. Numa Numa

I'm so sorry it took so long! I've been so dang busy with school. And it doesn't help that I'm too self-conscious to type my things in front of others. Yet I don't mind posting it online in front of tons of strangers. -_-

Different people sing different parts. You can probably figure out who sings what.

Me no own Spongebob or FMA. I haven't said that in forever. Darn.

This is for _yuukivampirefan_!

O.O.O.O.O

_Numa Numa by Ozone. Or I think its Ozone, too lazy to check._

Ed and Al were at a hotel watching Spongebob when all of a sudden the show stopped right in the middle and fizzed black! Oh no, the channel has been tapped or whatever the word is!

"NO!" Ed screamed like a rabid panda. "Now I will never know if Plankton gets the secret formula or not! Because it's not like he never does in any of the other 100 episodes!"

From the TV came a voice, a voice the two brothers knew all too well.

"Is it set? Are we on?"

And on came another voice that reminded them of a hamster with a cold. They knew that voice too.

"Yes, now let's do it before that dumb cartoon comes back!"

"Wait, wouldn't this be advertising to kids if it's a cartoon?" The first voice asked the second.

"Of course not! Everyone knows that more than half of the adult population watches this show! They probably watch it more than the news!" the hamsterish woice responded.

The screen flickered to life and on it were none other than Pinako and Winry Rockbell.

_Buy a knee  
>Buy a foot<br>Buy an arm  
>Buy anything<br>[x2]_

_Buy a knee (Come buy a)  
>Buy a foot (Come buy a)<br>Buy an arm (Come buy a)  
>Buy anything<br>[x2]_

_Hello, Salute, It's me, Winry  
>And I made something that's real to show you craftsmanship<br>Hello, Hello, It's me, Pinako  
>I will make, my works I love, with your name on the receipt.<em>

_When you come my business will be good  
>Ooh a Ooh ah ay, Ooh ah Ooh a Ooh ah ay<br>Every type of arm I used to make.  
>Now I make them everyday.<br>When you come my business will be good  
>Hey little client stay, or all my money fades away<br>Every type of arm I used to make.  
>Now I make them everyday.<em>

_I sold, my works, my love and life  
>And I bought a wrench to fix the workings of my love.<br>Hello, Helloo, It's me again, Pinako.  
>I will say, the money owed with your name on the receipt.<em>

_When you come my business will be good  
>Ooh a Ooh ah ay, Ooh ah Ooh a Ooh ah ay<br>Every type of arm I used to make.  
>Now I make them everyday.<br>When you come my business will be good  
>Hey little client stay, or all my money fades away<br>Every type of arm I used to make.  
>Now I make them everyday.<em>

_Buy a knee  
>Buy a foot<br>Buy an arm  
>Buy anything<br>[x2]_

_Buy a knee (Come buy a)  
>Buy a foot (Come buy a)<br>Buy an arm (Come buy a)  
>Buy anything<br>[x2]_

_When you come my business will be good  
>Ooh a Ooh ah ay, Ooh ah Ooh a Ooh ah ay<br>Every type of arm I used to make.  
>Now I make them everyday.<br>When you come my business will be good  
>Hey little client stay, or all my money fades away<br>Every type of arm I used to make.  
>Now I make them everyday.<em>

At the end a giant sentence stating "ROCKBELL AUTOMAIL: WHERE THE BEST IS MADE!" came on. Directly after that the cartoon came back on and everyone went on with their business.

The next time Ed broke his automail and had to go get it fixed, he was quite surprised to find no one at the house. But going to the police station he found that the Rockbells' were sent to Central Prison for hacking a TV network. And they had used their phone call to order pizza.

Ed never bailed them out.

O.O.O.O.O

I might not be able to get another chapter out for a while. Dell finally sent my laptop back, but it was unrepaired. I was pretty ticked. And right now I'm using a dinosaur of a computer. And Word expires in 3 days since we only have a trial. I'm so lucky. Our library doesn't have Word either. I'll try my best though!_  
><em> 


	16. Before These Hazel Eyes

Hi. I updated somewhat in time. I don't really have anything to say, so...PASTA!

This goes out to_ yuukivampirefan! _

O.O.O.O.O

_Behind These Hazel Eyes, Kelly Clarkson_

Riza Hawkeye sat at her desk doing paperwork and sighing as her "Commanding Officer" tripped over a spider for the seventh time that day. How could a complete idiot like him rise in the ranks so fast? Maybe he accidentally set fire to everyone else ahead of him. Or maybe people's brains just rotted when they met him and his aura of stupid. God knows that it took all her strength to stay somewhat sane.

As she read over his sixth restraining order just that day, Riza started to hum a little tune under her breath that she had never heard before. In fact, she hadn't listened to music for about a week now. But as she kept humming it, some words started to come to her and she eventually began singing under her breath.

_Seems __like __just __yesterday  
>You <em>_were __failing __Dad__'__s __class  
>I <em>_used __to __tutor __you  
><em>_You used to be so dumb  
><em>_Your arms around pillow pets  
><em>_Everything, it felt so weird  
><em>_Unfixable, like nothin' could go right  
><em>_Now I can't breathe  
><em>_No, I can't sleep  
>I can't understand<em>

_Here I am, once again_  
><em>I'm torn into pieces<em>  
><em>Can't deny it, don't know why<em>  
><em>How could you be the one?<em>  
><em>You're messed up, deep inside<em>  
><em>So you better get smart or else you'll die<em>  
><em>Before these hazel eyes<em>

_You told me everything_  
><em>Opened up and let me in<em>  
><em>You made me feel so smart<em>  
><em>More than once in my life<em>  
><em>Now all that's left of you<em>  
><em>Is just a block of wood<em>  
><em>So together, but so doltish up inside<em>  
><em>'Cause I can't breathe<em>  
><em>No, I can't sleep<em>  
><em>I can't understand<em>

_Here I am, once again_  
><em>I'm torn into pieces<em>  
><em>Can't deny it, don't know why<em>  
><em>How could you be the one?<em>  
><em>You're messed up, deep inside<em>  
><em>So you better get smart or else you'll die<em>  
><em>Before these hazel eyes<em>

_Choke on crumbs, then spit them out_  
><em>For loving you, I blame myself<em>  
><em>Seeing you it kills me now<em>  
><em>No, I don't cry on the outside<em>  
><em>Anymore...<em>  
><em>Anymore...<em>

_Here I am, once again_  
><em>I'm torn into pieces<em>  
><em>Can't deny it, don't know why<em>  
><em>How could you be the one?<em>  
><em>You're messed up, deep inside<em>  
><em>So you better get smart or else you'll die<em>  
><em>Before these hazel eyes<em>

_Here I am, once again_  
><em>I'm torn into pieces<em>  
><em>Can't deny it, don't know why<em>  
><em>How could you be the one?<em>  
><em>You're messed up, deep inside<em>  
><em>So you better get smart or else you'll die<em>  
><em>Before these hazel eyes<em>

At the end she looked around to make sure that no one had heard her, but was extremely dissatisfied. Havoc was staring at her with a gargantuan on his face and an odd glimmer in his eye.

"So, First Lieutenant, you like the Colonel and think he's an idiot, eh? I think he may want to know that, and it is my duty to tell my superior these things. But if I didn't have to do all this paperwork then I would be able to go home and no one would hear anything. What to do, what to do…" Havoc said with a sentimental sigh at the end.

"Are you blackmailing a superior officer?" Hawkeye asked with a quirked eyebrow.

"It wouldn't be blackmail if you accepted," he said slyly.

"…Fine. I'll do your work today."

Roy was extremely confused to see an extremely joyful Havoc literally skipping out of the office, but just brushed it off. He was too busy humming the song he had heard Riza singing earlier-it was very catchy.

O.O.O.O.O

There we are. There might be another break between updates, for one thing I haven't started the next and NaNoWriMo is starting! And FMAlcheholic, if you're reading this, I'm sorry that I'm taking so long with your story. I write my first draft in notebooks and then type. The story itself is getting really long, but I'll finish up soon! If there are any typing mistakes, don't murder me. I'm brain dead right now.


	17. I'll Make a Fan Out of You

__Its been forever! I would do a big rant about what took so long, but really all it was is NaNoWriMo and laziness. Yes, I got very lazy. And I don't remember what the title of my next parody is. I seriously meant to put up the next request, but I wasn't inspired and had no idea what to do. So I'll put up this crap as I wait.

__Yeah, I planned on never ever uploading this one since I hated it so much, but I felt a need to put something. The next one will be way better. Seriously, I don't care if you flame me on this one. I'm about to flame myself.

__O.O.O.O.O

_I'll make a man out of you, Mulan_

_Let's get down to business_  
><em>To be a fangirl<em>  
><em>Did they send me haters<em>  
><em>Of good anime?<em>  
><em>You're the saddest bunch<em>  
><em>I ever met<em>  
><em>But you can bet<em>  
><em>Before we're through<em>  
><em>Missus, I'll make a fan<em>  
><em>out of you<em>

_Flying through the pages_  
><em>Fired for the end<em>  
><em>Once you find your favorites<em>  
><em>you'll be sure to love<em>  
><em>You're a clueless, weird,<em>  
><em>pathetic lot<em>  
><em>And you haven't got a clue<em>  
><em>Somehow I'll make a fan<em>  
><em>out of you<em>

_I'm never gonna catch_  
><em>up now!<em>

_Say good-bye to those_  
><em>who knew me<em>

_Boy, was I a fool in school_  
><em>for not reading<em>

_This gal's got 'em_  
><em>scared to death<em>

_Hope he doesn't see_  
><em>right through me<em>

_Now I really wish that I_  
><em>knew how to read<em>

_(Be a fan)_  
><em>We must be driven<em>  
><em>as a mad squirrel<em>  
><em>(Be a fan)<em>  
><em>With all the force<em>  
><em>of an otaku<em>  
><em>(Be a fan)<em>  
><em>With all the strength<em>  
><em>of a Major Armstrong<em>  
><em>Mysterious as the<em>  
><em>Homunculus, Pride<em>

_Time is racing toward us_  
><em>till the books arrive<em>  
><em>Listen to my lessons<em>  
><em>and you might keep up<em>  
><em>You're unsuited for<em>  
><em>the anime<em>  
><em>So pack up, go home<em>  
><em>you're through<em>  
><em>How could I make a fan<em>  
><em>out of you?<em>

_(Be a fan)_  
><em>We must be driven<em>  
><em>as a mad, rabid squirrel<em>  
><em>(Be a fan)<em>  
><em>With all the force<em>  
><em>of an otaku<em>  
><em>(Be a fan)<em>  
><em>With all the strength<em>  
><em>of a Major Armstrong<em>  
><em>Mysterious as the<em>  
><em>Homunculus, Pride<em>

_(Be a fan)_  
><em>We must be driven<em>  
><em>as a mad, rabid squirrel<em>  
><em>(Be a fan)<em>  
><em>With all the force<em>  
><em>of an otaku<em>  
><em>(Be a fan)<em>  
><em>With all the strength<em>  
><em>of a Major Armstrong<em>  
><em>Mysterious as the<em>  
><em>Homunculus, Pride<em>

O.O.O.O.O

Seriously, flame me if you want. I agree. This was one of the first things I ever did, and I hate it. Its just to put up something do to my block. Wow, who knew that parody writers could get writers block?

And if FMAlcheholic is reading this (I apologize if I mutilated your name!), I am in the middle of typing up your request, it just turned super long and I don't have a good word processor at my house. I will have it sooner or later!

I apologize for you having to read this. Go flame now.

(PS: if there are boy fans that read this, excuse the missus and fan_girl_ parts. Its just the majority)


	18. Makes Me Wonder

Sheesh, I took forever. I got really caught up in life, just gonna say that. Also, got really into Sherlock Holmes: A Game of Shadows.

For those who don't like nasty things, stay away from this parody. It contains Bloodlust(?)!Envy.

Also, I just realized that some of the beats are off because I pronounce words with a bit of an accent, so lines sometimes sound odd. Just saying.

This goes out to _XxSilentHostessxX._ I tried to do one with Roy (I really did!), but it just wasn't working. Here's Envy instead…:/

O.O.O.O.O

_Makes me Wonder, Maroon 5 (I think)_

_I wake up with purple eyes  
>Struggled to memorize<br>The way it felt to slice that guy  
>Hurting that made him cry<br>Feels so good to be bad  
>So worth the aftermath, after that<br>After that  
>Police can't catch me<em>

_I still don't have the reason  
>And you don't have much time<br>And it really makes me wonder  
>If I ever gave a crap about you<em>

_Give me something to sacrifice  
>Cause I don't have morals, never have<br>they're for noobs  
>You better know it doesn't make a difference to run<br>(Yeah)  
>So say your goodbyes<em>

_Ignore my spiky head  
>Decisions that give me bread<br>Now I must smile at them  
>And laugh at things you've left unsaid<br>I want to run after you  
>Forget what you're going through<br>I get behind, make my move  
>Forget about mercy<em>

_I still don't have the reason  
>And you don't have much time<br>And it really makes me wonder  
>If I ever gave a crap about you<em>

_Give me something to sacrifice  
>Cause I don't have morals, never have<br>they're for noobs  
>You better know it doesn't make a difference to run<br>It doesn't make a difference to run  
>And I don't care how you're feeling<br>But I don't believe you care anymore  
>Anymore<br>You should know it won't even make a difference  
>(Oh no)<br>So say your goodbyes_

_I've been here before  
>One day I'll wake up<br>And I'll make others hurt more  
>Can't catch me in the act<br>I have no alibi  
>The words you say don't have a meaning<br>Cause_

_I still don't have the reason  
>And you don't have much time<br>And it really makes me wonder  
>If I ever gave a crap about you<em>_  
>And I...and so say your goodbyes<em>

_Give me something to sacrifice  
>Cause I don't have any morals<br>They're for noobs  
>Better know it doesn't make a difference,<br>It doesn't make a difference to run  
>And I don't care how you're feeling<br>But I don't believe it's helps anymore  
>Anymore<br>You should know it won't even make a difference  
>(Oh no)<br>So say your goodbyes  
>So say your goodbyes, yeah <em>_[x3]__  
>(Oh no)<em>

O.O.O.O.O

I'll really try to update sooner, as I am in the middle of two different parodies right now. But my brain is too dead to say anything else at the moment, so no rants. Yay!


	19. Stop the Rain over Me

Le sigh. I remember the days when I updated once a day.

I had a pretty good idea for a story for this one, but I'm supposed to be packing right now and I wanted to update before I get too busy. So here you go!

The next one may or may not be as fast, as I am halfway done, but I need to edit the whole thing, as I didn't check the lyrics for the exact number of syllables, only used my memory. Not a good thing.

This goes out to _Fullmetal_, better known as _FullmetalWizardNerd7._

O.O.O.O.O

Rain over me, Pitbull and Marc Anthony

[Mustang]  
><em>Men my gloves are too wet<br>I'm outta my mind  
>Stop the rain over me<br>I'm starting to fret  
>Out of my mind<br>So stop the rain over me_

_Ay ay ay  
>Stop the rain over me<br>Ay ay ay  
>Stop the rain over me<em>

[Hawkeye]_  
>A raincloud's the new forecast<br>Raincoat the new in now  
>Snipers the best weapons<br>Colonel you are useless  
>You hope Scar doesn't come, you're outta luck<br>And if there is a fight, you're gonna suck  
>Please move Colonel, or better yet,<br>Don't come Colonel, yes, yes  
>You are no help sir, I'mma make sure that you learn this quick enough Colonel<br>No excuses, I like you to be safe and sound and tended  
>Powerful yes, you love to get the bad guy, poor dude ow<br>This ain't a game you see, you can put the blame on me  
>You should know your limits, idiot man, and let it rain over me<em>

[Mustang]_  
>Lieutenant, he will singe<br>You're outta your mind  
>Stop the rain over me<br>There's no way I'll cringe  
>Out of my mind<br>So stop the rain over me_

_Ay ay ay  
>Stop the rain over me<br>Ay ay ay  
>Stop the rain over me<br>_

[Hawkeye]_  
>A raincloud's the new forecast<br>Raincoat the new in now  
>Not even Edward would want you dead, at least I think<br>Next step get you out of here  
>No way to stay, not with me still kicking<br>Colonel you know the drill, when it starts raining you will become useless quick  
>I ain't tryin, I ain't trying to keep it close<br>I'm trying to keep you alive that's for real  
>Do us all a favor and just leave, so you'll live to see tomorrow<br>Colonel there's no complaining, you aren't able to fight when you're wet  
>No game you'll see, you can put the blame on me<br>You should know your limits, idiot man, and let it rain over me_

[Mustang]_  
>Please, I wanna fight<br>I'm outta my mind  
>Stop the rain over me<br>T'would be my delight  
>Out of my mind<br>So stop the rain over me_

_Ay ay ay  
>Stop the rain over me<br>Ay ay ay  
>Stop the rain over me<em>

[All the subordinates (minus Hawkeye)]_  
>Mr. Colonel, Flame Alchemist, you're no use<br>Better listen to her, she is sure to let loose  
>Next thing you know, have to recover with Hughes<br>Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
>Better listen to her, she is sure to let loose<br>Next thing you know, have to recover with Hughes  
>Oh oh oh oh oh oh<br>Rain over you_

[Mustang]_  
>Men I'm the one in charge<br>You're outta your mind  
>Stop the rain over me<br>She'd get a discharge  
>Out of your mind<br>So stop the rain over me_

_Ay ay ay  
>Stop the rain over me<br>Ay ay ay  
>Stop the rain over me<em>

O.O.O.O.O

This is actually the first one I've been really happy of in a while. I even used rhymes! I had never found a good website to do it with before (Rhymezone . com, everyone!).

Alright, I'll try to keep up a semi good updating schedule this time. Au revoir!


	20. My Life Would Suck Without You

I doubt anyone wants lame excuses, so let's get on with it!

This is for _Jayfish_! Yay! By the way, I think that this is the last request, but if I missed any of yours by accident and didn't notify you about them, please tell me!  
>O.O.O.O.O<br>_My life Would Suck Without You, Kelly Clarkson_

_Sung by the most amazing gearhead._

_Guess this means you're broken  
>You're sitting at my shop<br>Even though you are just  
>One part of my crop<br>You know that I can't wait  
>Until I fix you<br>Said you'd never come back  
>But here you are again<em>

_Because we belong together now  
>Forever united here somehow<br>Yeah I got pieces of you  
>And honestly<br>My life would suck without you_

_Maybe I was stupid for using that screw eye  
>Maybe I was wrong for not using a light<br>I know that I've got issues  
>But you're pretty messed up too<br>Either way I found out  
>I'm nothing without you<em>

_Because we belong together now  
>Forever united here somehow<br>Yeah I got pieces of you  
>And honestly<br>My life would suck without you_

_I am broken when you're dysfunctional  
>I really should just trash you<br>But I can't let you go  
>Oh Yeah<em>

_Because we belong together now  
>Forever united here somehow<br>Yeah I got pieces of you  
>And honestly<br>My life would suck without you_

O.O.O.O.O

After discovering rhymezone . com in a song by a cool Youtuber, my life has become easier.

By the way, no update time for sure. My life is so cramped lately, but I refuse to let this story be abandoned! If a bunch of unrelated parodies are able to be abandoned, somehow!

Let's just say I have AT LEAST one more parody to do. AT LEAST.


	21. Moves like Father

I came up with a sudden idea for this! _FullmetalWizardNerd7_, I DID IT! I really lost track of order, so sorry about that. I was also in the play and was kept super busy, but now I have a bit more free time. No promises on next date, though.__

O.O.O.O.O  
><em>Moves like Jagger, Maroon 5, and it be sung by Father or any Homunculi, really. Minus Gluttony. He annoys me too much.<em>

_Oh, yeah  
>Oh!<em>

_[Verse 1:]__  
>Just shoot for the gods<br>'Cause it is my right  
>Know I am the heart<br>If you feel like  
>I'll take you away and you won't be OK<br>You'll swear you'll behave_

_We wanted control  
>So we waited<br>I put on a show  
>Now I made it<br>You say I'm a dwarf  
>My ego is big<br>I've had a huge morph  
>And it goes like this<em>

_Look me in the eyes  
>And I'll know you<br>Fight me to the death  
>And I'll show you<em>

_All the moves like Father  
>I've got the moves like Father<br>I've got the moves like Father_

_You make it too easy to control you  
>Look into my eyes and I'll own you<em>

_With them moves like Father  
>I've got the moves like Father<br>I've got the moves like Father_

_You know it's hard  
>When you feel like you're broken and scarred<br>Nothing feels right  
>But when you're with me<br>I'll make it far worse  
>You'll soon need a hearse<em>

_Oh  
>So get in the cave<br>We control it  
>Whenever I want<br>Get inside it  
>And you want to live<br>But I'm don't forgive  
>I'll take it from here (Oh! Yeah yeah!)<br>And it goes like this (Uh)  
><em>_  
>Look me in the eyes<br>And I'll know you  
>Fight me to the death<br>And I'll show you_

_All the moves like Father  
>I've got the moves like Father<br>I've got the moves like Father_

_You make it too easy to control you  
>Look into my eyes and I'll own you<em>

_With them moves like Father  
>I've got the moves like Father<br>I've got the moves like Father  
><em>_  
>You wanna know how to make me not hate<br>Take control, send me back to the Gate  
>And if I share my secret<br>You're gonna die to keep it  
>Nobody else can see this<em>

_So watch and learn  
>I won't kill you twice<br>Hohenheim, oooh I'll just make you die  
>But if I share my secret<br>You're gonna die to keep it  
>Nobody else can see this (Ay! Ay! Ay! Aaay!)<em>

_And it goes like this_

_Look me in the eyes  
>And I'll know you<br>Fight me to the death  
>And I'll show you<em>

_All the moves like Father  
>I've got the moves like Father<br>I've got the moves like Father_

_You make it too easy to control you  
>Look into my eyes and I'll own you<em>

_With them moves like Father  
>I've got the moves like Father<br>I've got the moves like Father_

O.O.O.O.O

And, finé. _  
><em> 


	22. I Sparkle and I Know it!

I'm getting the feeling that I'm developing a fetish for disappearing for long periods of time. I blame school, Youtube, and books.

Yup, all my requests are out of order, but I promise to do ALL the requests! At least all the ones I feel are possible enough…

This is for the lovely Anquitil

O.O.O.O.O

_Sexy and I know, sung by Armstrong. You can guess which one. I hope._

Yeah, yeah  
>When I walk on by, all be looking like dang he tight<br>I fight to the beat, brawling on the street in my new outfit, yeah  
>This is how I roll, yellow moustache, shirt outta my clothes,<br>I'm scarring all the kids for life  
>And like Chuck Norris I got the glow<p>

Ah... girl look at that moustache _[x3]_  
>Ah... I shave clean<br>Ah... Girl look at that moustache _[x3]_  
>Ah... I shave clean<p>

When I walk in the clash (yeah), this is what I see (show off)  
>Everybody stops and they staring at me<br>I got a glitter on my head and I ain't afraid to show it, show it, show it, show it

I sparkle and I know it _[x2]_

Yeah  
>When I'm in the East, the Colonel just can't fight them off<br>And when I'm at the guard, Edward Elric looks like he wants to hurt me (TRUE)  
>This is how I roll, come on baddies it's time to go<br>We headed to the car, Fuery don't be nervous  
>No hair, no shirt, and they still get serviced (see?)<p>

Ah... girl look at that moustache _[x3]_  
>Ah... I shave clean<br>Ah... Girl look at that moustache _[x3]_  
>Ah... I shave clean<p>

When I walk in the clash (yeah), this is what I see (show off)  
>Everybody stops and they staring at me<br>I got a glitter on my head and I ain't afraid to show it, show it, show it, show it

I sparkle and I know it _[x2]_

I sparkle and I know it...

Check it out _[x2]_  
>Glitter, glitter, glitter, glitter, glitter yeah <em>[x3]<em>  
>Glitter, glitter, glitter, glitter, glitter yeah, yeah<br>Do the glitter sir  
>I do the glitter sir<br>Yeah  
>I sparkle and I know it<p>

Ah... girl look at that moustache _[x3]_  
>Ah... I shave clean<br>Ah... Girl look at that moustache _[x3]_  
>Ah... I shave clean<p>

Yeah I sparkle and I know it!

O.O.O.O.O

I will force myself to update soon. I don't abandon stories, I just disappear forever and then revive myself.

Anywho, I can't take any more suggestions. Thanks for reading and as they say, DFTBA! (Google that if you're confused).

One more note, I'm sorry if I don't respond to reviews! I mean to, but then I just lose track and it all goes downhill.


	23. Viva la Vida

Bleh feel free to scream at me for taking like 4 months to update. And a simple song parody, nonetheless.

I kinda lost inspiration, for those following this story still. You see, fandoms like Sherlock, Doctor Who, and Supernatural sucked me in deep and I couldn't get out, then I got total writers block. Also, I found this blogging site and I can't stay off for one day.

This is rather jumpy I think, as I haven't seen FMA in a while now after being drawn to said fandoms. A couple people requested this, I honestly can't find the names. Here you go!

O.O.O.O.O  
><em>Viva la Vida, Coldplay. Father singing<em>

I used to rule the world  
>Men would die when I gave the word<br>Now with no children I live alone alone  
>Roam the drains I used to own<p>

I used to roll the dice  
>Feel the fear in militaries' eyes<br>Listen as the crowd would sing  
>"The Ishvalans are dead! Long live the king!"<p>

One minute I held alchemy  
>Next the walls were closed on me<br>And I discovered Homunculi stand  
>In the burning of flames and coffins of sand<p>

I hear Central City bells are ringing  
>Amestris National Force is cringing<br>Find my daughter, my sons and kneel  
>My Homunculi in a foreign field<p>

For some reason I can't explain  
>Once you go there was never<br>Never a survivor  
>And that was when I ruled the world<p>

It was the midget and armoured kid  
>Blew off the doors to let them in<br>Shattered spirits and eyes feeling numb  
>Mustang couldn't believe what he'd become<p>

Revolutionaries wait  
>Bradley's wife being used as bait<br>Just a puppet on a lonely string  
>Oh Wrath died after being the king<p>

I hear Central City bells are ringing  
>Amestris National Force is cringing<br>Find my daughter, my sons and kneel  
>My Homunculi in a foreign field<p>

For some reason I can't explain  
>I hate when Hohenheim calls my name<br>Never a survivor  
>But that was when I ruled the world<p>

I hear Central City bells are ringing  
>Amestris National Force is cringing<br>Find my daughter, my sons and kneel  
>My Homunculi in a foreign field<p>

For some reason I can't explain  
>I hate when Hohenheim calls my name<br>Never a survivor  
>But that was when I ruled the world<p>

O.O.O.O.O

I'm so sorry, once again, I just had no inspiration whatsoever. I got some writer friends to get me back on track, though I can't promise when the next installment will be out.

Also, I lost the file that had the requests I had given, so unless I'm able to find it or sort everything out, there may be only one more chapter. But that's a parody I'm quite proud of, so I wanted to save it for last :3

Thanks for reading and reviewing! Each one really does mean loads to me, thanks for supporting as I went through an early midlife crisis type thing. 


End file.
